


This isn't funny guys.

by Magikarp_god



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen, Godlike Naruto, Sasuke the tomato farmer, did this on a reddit post or something I don't know.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikarp_god/pseuds/Magikarp_god
Summary: Ever since he was born, Sasuke was sure of very few things: Itachi was cool, tomatoes are going to rule the world, Naruto is worthless, and that the sharingan was the ultimate dojutsu. But one day, he isn't.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	This isn't funny guys.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, my first fanfiction. I would like to say I worked for days on this, but I wrote it in like 30 minutes. Don't expect much.

"How can the dobe be so strong? He's the deadlast! As a Great Uchiha, I will make him give me his Jutsus!" Murmured the last Uchiha.

Ever since the dark haired shinobi became a part of team seven, the steel-toed boots wearing Uzumaki-Namikaze had beat him every endeavour he could think off.

It wasn't fair. None of this was fair. Naruto didn't have the sharingan, and he didn't have fangirls either. But somehow, SOMEHOW, he still got ALL the techniques.

Rasengan? Check.  
Shadow clones? Check.  
Fucking chidori? Check.

His onyx orbs were covered by his snow-white hands, his hidden kunai touching his faintly blushing cheeks. Even crying in his emo corner wasn't an attractive option right now.

At least Bakashi-sensei understood, he always did, even when Sakura didn't. That's why he hadn't filled a complaint to the civilian council yet. Other than the fact that he was pretty sure Danzo-sama was turned on by his crimson Sharingan.

'Soon.' He thinks.

And then Naruto teleports next to him in a golden flash, cerulean orbs glancing at him.

'Hiraishin too? Fuck this. Itachi can go suck it. I'm gonna be a tomato farmer.'


End file.
